Ianto's Kink
by Zoey2012
Summary: Ianto has a kink and Jack finds out the hard way but also enjoys it. WARNING! If you DON'T like a peeing kink! Do not Read this FIC! You don't have to read this to understand future fics. Rated M for last minute sex!**


" **Ianto's Kink"**

 **Torchwood!**

 **My 8** **th** **Fic!**

 **Janto.**

 ****WARNING! If you DON'T like a peeing kink! Do not Read this FIC! You don't have to read this to understand future fics.**

 **Rated M for last minute sex!****

* * *

Ianto was driving Jack and himself home after they had killed a specific type of monster which kills it's victims and sucks the fluid out. And the best way to lure it out? Is having a full bladder.

And that's exactly what Jack did. He drank about 6 bottles of water and used himself as bait.

Ianto was not aware of this little but important fact.

If he had known this , he wouldn't have taken the scenic route to look at Christmas lights.

Jack figured he could hold it so Ianto could enjoy himself. He kept crossing and uncrossing his legs.

"Jack you okay?"

"huh? Oh yeah, Fine…" He lies, bouncing his right leg. _'God I have to pee'_ he thought.

About 15 minutes passed and Jack was now leaning forward.

"Jack?" Ianto asked as he scanned his boyfriend's body language then suddenly remembered everything.

"You have to pee?" Ianto asked, receiving a short nod. It took only that to make his kink kick in hard.

"How bad?"

"Very bad. Can we go home now?"

Ianto nodded and began driving home but since it was close to the holidays of course there was traffic.

Another 20 minutes passed and they were about 35 minutes way from Ianto's place. Ianto glanced over at Jack, simultaneously hiding his hard fast leaking erection.

Jack was bouncing, rocking and openly holding himself to keep from peeing.

* * *

Ianto pulled the car into his garage and pressed a button which unlocked his house doors.

"Oh God…" Jack gasped.

Ianto quickly got out of the car and helped Jack to the nearest bathroom.

Jack moaned as he relieved himself for a total of eight minutes. When he finally looked over at Ianto-who had removed all of his constrictive clothing.

He looked down at the rather large circle and realized Ianto was soaked in pre-cum.

Ianto didn't realize Jack's advances until the cool air hit his leaking cock. He let out an extremely erotic moan as he felt Jack's warm hand pumping his sensitive member while the other hand already had three and a half fingers inside of him. He wasn't aware that he was already pleading for Jack to take him until all the pleasure stopped at once and he was lifted and deposited on the white sheets of his bed. His signature red blankets pushed away so they wouldn't get ruined.

"That turns you on really?~~" Jack smirked as he asked.

Ianto's cheeks were flaring up the same color as his blankets. He just let out a desperate whine.

"Okay" Jack answered his own question and thrusted hard into his desperate lover earning him moans and scream of pleasure and begs that reassured Jack and pushed him on even further. He kept speeding up his thrusting, aiming them rather perfectly at his boyfriend's prostate.

"OH GOD JACK FUCK! GOD! FUCKING HELL! JAAAAACKKK! PLEASE FUCK, PLEASE, PLEASE,PLEEEEEAAASSEE! JACK!" Ianto screamed out in immense pleasure his hips constantly bucking and arching up and off the bed with so much force that it made his bed bounce, rock and creak as he tried to do all he could to reach his desperately needed climax.

Jack saw a hint of pain in the carriad's usually calm face.

"Hold on baby..Shh, I'll help you." He said soothingly, swiping a tear from the Welshman's face. He pulled out all the way and slammed into him. He watched as Ianto screamed Jack's name until he was hoarse; relieved that he wasn't in pain anymore, he climaxed inside of him.

* * *

"Thank you Jack" he whispered quietly because his throat hurt like a bitch; it was so sore.

Jack could tell that he was too embarrassed to talk about his kink so he didn't mention it.

Jack cleaned them up and redressed them. Then he remade the bed and made Ianto some hot tea with honey and lemon too help soothe his aching throat.

"Sh babe~ Don't worry about it. I'll always be here for you when you need me."

"You promise Jack? Always?"

"Always baby" he promised as he took the now empty cup and set it on the nightstand then covered them both under the red blanket where he held Ianto protective and lovingly.

* * *

 **Fin**

 **[[[I know it's a lot longer than the others I just really needed to get that out.]]]**

* * *

 **Leave a review!**

* * *

 **Love Ya!**

 **~Zoey2012~**


End file.
